When Fairies and Souls Collide
by WritingSoul
Summary: A series of one-shots and drabbles , in which, Fairies and Souls Collide. Latest: Who knew she'd be running into her ex at the supermarket? NaLu, GaLe, Gruvia, TsuStar, Liz X Kid x Patty, Miraxus (?), RoWen, SoMa! (A Lot of couples, I know.) (T to be safe!) Taking requests!
1. Play

**Hi Guys! This is the first prompt I am doing for the 100 themes challenge (These will not go in order)Also, this is a crossover!**

 **41\. Play**

* * *

 _"Let's Play a drinking game"_ The words from just a few seconds ago haunted Maka's ears.

Not even skipping a beat she replied, "Kay."

And that's how she is in this situation. First they wanted to play strip poker, thank the lord she talked them out of that. Now, her, Blackstar Kid, Soul and Gajeel sat in a circle. They were playing Drinking-Never have I ever. Basically you go around in a circle saying things that you haven't done, and the other people have to take a shot, until only one is left standing. So you either want to be innocent or a heavy drinker.

"Maka, you start." Blackstar chirped.

"Okay then, Never have I ever stood ontop of the schools spear-things and yelled at everyone about how godly I was." Maka deadpanned.

Blackstar took a shot, and refilled his glass. Kid went next.

"Never have I ever got a Maka-chop." He smirked.

Blackstar and Soul groaned and took a shot.

Blackstar went after Kid.

"Never have I ever left a mission to go see if I folded the tip of the toilet paper." He declared

Kid sighed before downing his shot. Gajeel went next.

"Gihi. Never have I ever wielded a weapon." He spoke

Maka, Blackstar and Kidd downed their glasses, sighing. Soul went

"Never have I ever worn a bra." He said smugly.

Blackstar and Maka took a shot.

"BLACKSTAR? WHAT THE HELL DUDE?" Soul yelled.

Maka giggled. She looked over at Kid, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Kid? Did you take your shot yet?" She smirked

Kid gaped at her, before taking his shot.

"How'd you know?" He pouted

"KID YOU TOO?" Soul yelled

Maka giggled at both of Them.

"Yeah, I was going to Kid's house with Lucy to get Liz and we saw Liz manage to put Kid in a bra." Maka giggled.

"What about BlackStar?" Soul questioned.

"She left her bra on my floor after _it_ happened, and I walked around the house in a bra the next day, because she promised I'd get a little 'alone time' with her if I did." BlackStar said shamelessly.

"Ooh~ BlackStar~ I didn't know you and Tsubaki were such horndogs~." Maka teased.

BlackStar rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, never have I ever went to the bathroom while standing up." She taunted.

All the boys rolled their eyes, and took a shot.

Kid went.

"Um, never have I ever gone skinny dipping." He said smugly, looking at Maka.

Maka just sighed at took her shot.

"Another one down the hatch." She said.

Soul on the other hand, gaped at her.

" _You've gone **skinny dipping?**_ " He said incredulously.

She nodded.

Blackstar shrugged.

"Never have I ever...hmmm...Made breakfast?" He said, unsure.

Maka and Soul looked at each other, and took a shot simultaneously.

"Never have I ever worn panties." Gajeel stated proudly.

Everyone besides him took a shot.

"What the hell?" He screeched.

"Same reason I wore a bra." Blackstar grinned.

"Didn't have any under wear, so I had to wear panties." Soul stated in shame.

"Patty put me in underwear." Kid shivered

Maka giggled drunkenly.

Soul went.

"Never have I ever screwed my meister/ weapon." He stated.

Kid and Blackstar took a shot.

"Kid probably got naughty with Liz." Maka whispered, cupping a hand around her hand as she did so.

Soul chuckled

"Never have I ever gotten a nosebleed at Blair." Maka stated, smirking

The boys took a shot.

"Let's play a drinking game." Kid stated.

Maka nodded, before grinning evilly.

"Okay, we're going to watch Brendon Urie retell the history of Fall Out Boy, Drunk. But every time he swears or laughs, we have to drink." Maka challenged.

And so they did it.

Hooking the laptop to the TV, Maka sat on the edge of the couch, next to Soul, with a cup full of beer.

The video started. Centuries was playing. Some text appeared onscreen. It read,

While on the save rock and roll tour, Brendon Urie from Panic! at The disco drank,

Shots of GOLDCOCK whisky

Shots of Jameson

Shots of Glenlivet Scotch

Numerous Beers throughout the day

Numerous Beers chugged before the shots

and a Vodka Redbull from Joe Trohman.

And then he retold the history of Fall Out Boy

Maka snickered, this was going to be funny.

The video started.

* * *

By the time they were done, they were wasted. So guess what they decided to do? Play truth or Dare.

Maka went first.

"Oh Blackstar~" She sang drunkenly "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." He said, confident that she wouldn't make him do something horrible.

"I dare you to go lick the toaster." She smirked.

"Fine." BlackStar huffed. He went into the kitchen, got their toaster, went back into the living room, sat down... And licked the toaster.

BlackStar looked at Soul, quite evilly.

"Truth or Dare?" BlackStar asked.

"Dare."

"Kiss Maka."

Soul grumbled something, with a light pink tint to his cheeks.

He reached over and kissed the unsuspecting girl.

She immeadly responded, running her fingers through Soul's hair.

She wrapped his arms around he waist.

As they got to the point where they were french kissing, they were both sober.

"Break it up, you two!" Blackstar yelled.

They both immediately broke apart, blushing a color that would make a tomato green with envy.

Gajeel Chuckled, "Relive the Sexual Tension later." He joked, knowing full well that it would probably happen.

Soul just rolled his eyes.

The later it got, the more people left. Kid left first. Then Gajeel left. The last one to leave was BlackStar, but not before he got to yell,

"Relive that tension later!"

And that was the last thing that either of them heard from their friends that night.

At first they both sat on the couch in silence.

That was until this time, Maka had kissed him first.

He loved her, and she loved him.

And now, It was time to relieve some sexual tension.

Playing drinking games isn't that bad, they both thought.

Well, not if it ends like this every time.

* * *

 **Love me? Hate me? Did you like it? Should I continue?**


	2. Content

**And I'm back! I hope you guys like the new chapter! This chapter might be a little shorter, but it's sweet.**

 **NOTE: This is an AU.**

(Maka P.O.V.)

I sat down on the couch, looking at the cute little baby in my arms.

Her eyes were open, and she was drinking her milk. She had her little hands wrapped around the bottle,trying to hold it, as if saying, I can do this on my own, mom. I smiled down at her.

The baby had white hair, much like her father, and she had her mother's forest green eyes. Her name was Mizu, meaning water in japanese.

Mizu finished her bottle, letting it drop to the floor.

I sighed and bent over to pick it up.

Mizu grabbed a fistful of my hair, and began to play with it.

Sighing, I took the bottle into the kitchen, where Soul,my husband, was feeding the other child.

This baby was a girl as well, but she had Soul's eyes and by hair color.

She was still sleeping peacefully, but when she heard her sister come in, her eyelids fluttered open, and she visibly brightened.

Soul chuckled, shaking his head at his daughters' antics. The baby Soul was holding squirmed and tried to get out of his arms.

Her name was Hana, meaning flower in Japanese.

I gave Mizu to Soul, and went over to the sink and rinsed out the bottle, and put it in the strainer.

Mizu

Grabbing Mizu, I went into the living room and began to clean the toys.

I set her down on the floor, giving her some blocks.

She tugged on my leg when I set her down.

I looked down at her, and kneeled so I was at her level.

"What's wrong sweetie?" I asked softly, patting her head.

She looked up at me, and pointed to the shelf that my phone was on.

Oh, I forgot.

Mizu loves music, and she loves when I clean, because I turn on music.

Whenever I don't, she'll tug on my leg or my sleeve, and point.

"Okay, I'll go turn on music." I promised.

Her grip on my leg relaxed, and she smiled up at me with a little toothless smile.

I grinned back at her, and stood up.

Her little green eyes followed me, making sure I was going to turn on music.

I plugged my phone into the stereo, and started up Pandora.

Scrolling through my stations, I picked her favorite station, Panic! At the disco radio.

She squealed and gurgled happily when one of her favorite songs came on.

I looked back at the title of the song, it read,

 **Panic! At the disco**

 **Collar Full**

 **Too weird to live, Too Rare to die!**

I grinned, and walked over to Mizu.

Picking her up, I gathered her blocks and sat them on the couch.

I walked over to the table, and gathered the cups that Soul forgot to rinse.

Sighing, I decided to do dishes, I didn't get to do them yesterday.

I walked into the kitchen and emptied the strainer, while putting the dishes in the sink.

Hearing whimpers, I looked across the kitchen to find Hana sitting on the ground, reaching for Soul.

I looked around, he wasn't here. Sighing, I picked Hana up and went out into the living room.

Hana squirmed and squealed once she saw her sister.

Mizu looked up, and gave Hana a toothless smile.

Giggling, I set Hana down on the couch, and got out her set of blocks.

I took them over to her, and went back into the kitchen.

I did the dishes, humming along to the different songs came back on.

I was halfway out of the kitchen when someones arms found their way around my waist.

I leaned back, happy that the kids were okay and I could be alone with my husband for at least a momment.

He sat his chin ontop of my head, and we sat there, simply enjoying being alone together.

Usually this happened once in the morning, when we got up. Once in the afternoon, when they were napping.

And we usually watched a movie together before bed.

Hearing a knock at the door, I squirmed my way out of Soul's grasp, and went over to the door where I found my sister, Lucy, standing there.

She smiled brightly at me.

"Hey!"

"Hey Lucy, come on in." I offered, moving over so she could come in.

She stepped in, and immediately ran over to the kids.

The babies saw her and smiled.

I sweatdropped.

* * *

The babies played with their aunt for a bit as I did some more house work.

She just left a few minutes ago, and the babies fell asleep.

I smiled.

Soul picked Hana up, and I picked Mizu up. We took them into the nursery and put them in their cribs.

I went into the living room and put the blocks up.

I sat down on the couch, waiting for Soul to join me.

I started to doze off, and I was almost asleep when I felt a blanket drape over me, and the couch cushion next to me dipped down.

Once I was sure Soul was comfortable, I snuggled into his chest and gave him a peck on the lips. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder, and he spoke.

"Get some sleep."

I nodded. "I will."

Guess I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.

That doesn't matter, I have a loving husband, two beautiful baby girls and an amazing family.

I am content.

I fell asleep with a small smile on my lips

* * *

 **FLUFF! Ahaha! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. This Means War

**Uwah! Hi guys! This one-shot/drabble is loosely based off of Marianas Trench's new song, This Means War.**

 **I thought this would be cute to do, and I love Marianas Trench!**

 _ **Review Replies:**_

 **katerieirnmothershed26:** _Thanks!_

* * *

Lucy let out a small gasp as she bumped into someone, falling to the tiled floor of the frozen foods section in the supermarket.

Looking around to see who it was, her eyes locked with her ex-boyfriend.

Natsu Dragneel.

"Biting her lip, she stood.  
"Oh, hey Lucy!" he cheered, seemingly forgetting what had happened between them.

She felt herself flush slightly as she talked to Natsu for the first time in months.

"Hey Natsu, How have you been?" Lucy asked.

"Good." he answered.

Lucy looked back at the man in question. Maybe they could fix this awkward relationship that they had?

Sucking in a deep breath, she locked eyes with him. Sparks flew as their eyes met, and she found the question she was going to ask slip through her lips.""Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?" she asked "Just to catch up." she added quickly , eyes still locked with his oynx ones.

"Yeah." He breathed, willing himself not to move closer to the blonde. She nodded, collecting her items.""What would you like for dinner?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

They walked through the aisles, collecting the items Lucy would need.

"How is Happy doing?" she asked, looking at the baking supplies. She was going to need stuff for the cake. She almost sweat-dropped as she noted Natsu's unexpected sweet had figured since he liked spicy food, he wouldn't like sweet things.

Natsu responded, preventing her from going down memory lane.

"Happy's been good. Still annoying as ever." he said, fondness somehow mixing with his annoyed tone.

Lucy giggled, and noticed that Natsu had flushed as she giggled.

" _It'll be nice to spend time together again, at least._ " she thought.

Lucy walked into her house, setting her bags down with a sigh.

Her dog, Plue, walked over to her, his head rubbing against her legs, trying to calm Lucy down.

She giggled.

"Aw, thanks Plue." she said, rubbing his head affectionately.

She walked into the kitchen and refilled Plue's food and water bowls, before making herself some macaroni and cheese.

Once she had made her food, she sat down and Soul Eater while she ate.

After the episode, she continued to mentally squeal over her OTP.

"They're just so cute! It almost reminds me of-" she stopped there, washing the dish in silence, and almost dropping it a couple times.

A lone tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about the breakup.

She wiped the tear away and walked into her bedroom.

She thought about seeing Natsu again today.

She missed him. Lucy had tried to deny it, hell she had even denied it before they ran into each other today!

Lucy stared at her ceiling. "I'm still in love with the fool." she whispered aloud.

To be honest, she missed the cuddling sessions they had, and the way they teased each other.

The only reason that she had moved was because of college, but she was back now, teaching at Fairy Tail middle school and writing in her off time. That was the reason she and Natsu had broken up in the first place.

Lucy sighed as she rolled over.

She fell asleep, still thinking about Natsu.

The next day was a blur.

She remembered cooking dinner-which was curry-and that was it.

Now she was sitting at the dinner table with Natsu, chatting about random things and catching up.

They began to reminisce, and she laughed at some of the stuff Natsu had done.

The time passed too quickly, and before Lucy knew it, Natsu was standing on her doorstep.

"So, I'll see you around?" he asked.

Lucy nodded, a lump forming in her throat.

She began to close the door, but Natsu grabbed her wrist before it could shut.

"Natsu?" she asked, eyes widening in shock.

"I don't want to be just friends, Lucy. I want to be a couple again." He said, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Her lips parted in shock.

"I do too," she said, "but what if I move again?" she said.

"Then I move with you." He said.

Lucy smiled, her arms wrapping around him.

"I hope you know that this means war."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review, and send me a request!**

 **All of my one-shots/drabbles go up on Tumblr as well, so follow me there for early updates, if you want too.**


End file.
